The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus plant, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, typically grown commercially as a cut flower or as a potted plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Floriruby’.
The new Dianthus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bundoora, Victoria, Australia. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Dianthus plants with attractive and unique flower coloration.
The new Dianthus is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Dianthus caryophyllus ‘Kortina Chanel’, not patented. The new Dianthus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Kortina Chanel’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bundoora, Victoria, Australia in November, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dianthus plant by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bundoora, Victoria, Australia since February, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Dianthus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.